totaldramaboluandisraelseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler
Tyler joined Total Drama Island for the wild challenges to test his "skills." He acts like a jock, but in reality, fails at most sports that he tries. Despite his attitude, Tyler is one of the characters who rarely speaks at the moment. Tyler tried to prove on multiple occasions that he was an able competitor, but many of these attempts ended in failure, and therefore he was not popular among his teammates. During the competition, he has a major crush on Lindsay who is a member of the opposing team. They are found frequently together. Some campers, however, often show their disapproval towards it. Tyler was the second one to jump off the 1000 foot cliff in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 (After Bridgette). However, he landed on a buoy on the safety-zone ring. He and Duncan fought over a hammer during the second part of the challenge, but it flung out of their hands an hits Harold in the crotch. Tyler was the candidate for elimination in Courtney's view, but Lindsay jumps up at his defense saying no, hinting a relationship which will start a few episodes later. It is implied that she didn't however, as Tyler got the second marshmallow at the ceremony. His character of being a no-skill jock came to spotlight in Dodgebrawl, where he constantly tries to show his skill in sports. Every time his started to throw a dodgeball, he would spin wildly and end up hitting someone completely random (such as Chris, Chef, Sadie, the Screaming Gophers on the Bleachers and eventually Lindsay). He got out incredibly easy both times, being the first one out both times he competed, annoying the Killer Bass (mainly Courtney). He also got attacked by Heather's throwing of a kayak below the dock at him because he hung out with Lindsay when Lindsay was in Heather's Alliance. In Not Quite Famous, he tried out to be in the talent show, doing tricks with his yo-yo but tied himself up. Lindsay and Heather are trying to get Gwen's diary and Lindsay says she's bored but finds Tyler, who is tied up in his yo-yo string, saying that "that's not boring..." Tyler and Lindsay have their first make out session tied into a yo-yo in one of the bathrooms. Tyler was voted off in Phobia Factor for failing to conquer his fear of chickens and lack of skills. In a sick twist, when Tyler boarded the Boat of Losers, it was stocked with cages of chickens. In response, Tyler screamed and cried, while Chef is seen driving the boat, laughing. In Playa Des Losers, he and Lindsay resume their relationship, though it seems that Lindsay has forgotten what Tyler looked like. In the special, he teamed up with Owen, DJ and Cody to retrieve the case with one million dollars. His team was the first to retrieve the case (thanks to Tyler finally doing something right after climbing a tree three times to get the case), and Tyler was actually the member of the team who showed the most resistance to giving up the case to opponents. He constantly threatened those who opposed his group that he would "mess them up", but this was always a hollow threat. Tyler and the rest of his team got stuck on the diving board and fell when it broke. DJ and Owen both managed land on a sloped airplane wing and were able to make it to the Dock of Shame and wound up getting on Total Drama Action, but Tyler and Cody both fell into the tub of jelly from Phobia Factor and thus were unable to make it to the dock in time. Tyler seems to be more of a background character, as he rarely speaks, often only uttering one sentence when that silence is broken. He also never used the confessional, although he seems like the type of person who would. He didn't talk in Haut Camp-ture, so there was not any unknown information shown about him. He also, as mentioned earlier, doesn't speak in TDA Aftermath. Overall, Tyler is one of the only characters to have been nearly completely ignored. http:// Tyler does not compete in season two, but he is referenced by the other campers (mainly Lindsay who can't remember that he is not competing; she has mentioned him in Riot on Set, Beach Blanket Bogus, One Million Bucks, B.C. and Rock n' Rule). Tyler does make an on-screen appearance on the talk show, Total Drama Action Aftermath. However he does not say or do anything at all throughout all of Total Drama Action. http:// He tells the viewers that the show needs an athlete, and that he is the man, and he tries to show everyone how good he is at sports, but he doesn't do so well. He tries to throw a football, but trips over his gym bag. He dives off a high board and does a belly flop. Finally, he tried to do a slam dunk, but missed and falls flat on his face. Tyler's tape stands out amongst the others as it is the only audition tape to feature multiple locations and activities, rather than just staying in one place like the others do. *View Tyler's audition tape http:// Tyler was an original camper from the prototype version of Total Drama Island; Camp TV. His personality seems to more-or-less be the same (he is described as being a jock) and is clearly in a relationship with Lindsay, just how he is in Total Drama Island. The interesting case with Tyler is that he seems to have two prototype designs that both greatly differ from his final design. The only other campers that have two prior designs are LeShawna and Duncan, but both of their second designs are virtually identical to their final designs, whereas Tyler's is not. He seems somewhat more refined and wealthy-looking in both designs. Judging from the promotional pictures, he seemed to also get along with Duncan. Tyler's role was probably much more important in Camp TV because his prototype design is seen in almost all of the original promotional material.His first design also has some similarities to Justin's final design. Both designs have been recycled into different characters in the Total Drama series. The first design was recycled into an intern shown in all three Aftermaths, as well as Mutiny on the Soundstage. The coloring of this design may indicate that Tyler was originally planned to have blond hair. Tyler's second design is recycled to become Duncan's parole officer shown in the Video logs from home. Tyler's first design is seen in Rock n' Rule as some one who gives the contestants fake items. But he has a hat and different hair. http:// *It's surmised that his last name starts with a J, T, or L, since the last letter on his jacket's monogram could pass for any one of those and the first letter is T for Tyler. On the other hand, this could just be the brands logo or the second T is just another homage to Tyler's first name. *He is the 5th tallest male. *Even though he is bad at sports, he is not skinny and weak like Harold, Noah, Ezekiel or Cody. *His fear of chickens is most likely a parody on the idea that a Chicken is what a fearful person is called. *Tyler is the possibly the quietest camper, as he does not speak in a number of episodes he is featured in and does not speak at all in many episodes. Even when he does speak, he usually only has one or two lines per episode. He also was on of the two characters (the other being Ezekiel) to not say anything at all during Total Drama Action. He was also the only person to not do anything at all throughout the season (except watch the show). *Tyler is the only character not to say his or anyone else's name (not even Lindsay's) except in Dodgebrawl where he chants Harold's name along with his teammates. *Despite looking and acting like a jock, he appears to be a very sensitive male camper, as he cries after being humiliated by his lack of ability to conquer his fear. However, it is possible that he was disappointed that he was voted off, as according to Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive, Tyler's father had created a lot of hype about it. *Tyler gets hurt in the majority of the episode he appears in and is one of the most accident-prone campers. *Tyler has suffered a near death experience: **He almost drowned in a pool in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. *Tyler believes himself to be a great athlete, but there are countless times when his attempts at showing with athletic powers ended in failure and humiliation for him: **The first evidence on the show of Tyler's lack of athleticism was when he first arrived in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. He rides in on water skis, but ends up crashing into the dock and the other campers luggage. **When Tyler dives in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, he lands crotch-first on a buoy. **In The Big Sleep, when all of the campers take off for the big race, Tyler leaves the starting line last and his running form has him slouched with his arms forward. **In Dodgebrawl, Tyler throws the first dodge ball for his team, hitting a member of his own team, Sadie, sitting on the sidelines. He is then the first contestant eliminated in round one by Owen. **In Not Quite Famous, Tyler's "talent" is yo-yo tricks. He then tangles himself in the yo-yo string. **In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island!, he is about to catch a frisbee that Cody threw to him when it smacks him in the face, causing him to fall into the pool. ***Also, earlier in that episode, he misses the frisbee, and as he's running to catch it, he runs into a pole. *In addition to thinking he's a great athlete, he seems to be very naive, sending a tape full of disastrous attempts at sports and expecting to be picked for the show. *In Phobia Factor he didn't face his fear of chickens, but ate a fried chicken in the beginning of the episode. It is unknown why he was able to eat the chicken but couldn't face his fear of them. The episode never showed him fail his fear, either. All that was seen was Tyler in the fetal position in the chicken pen, not necessarily showing him lose. Of course, Tyler could have a fear of live chickens, and would not be scared of fried chicken, possibly due to a traumatic experience happening to him as a child. This may be explained in TDM. *Tyler is the only camper (other than Ezekiel) to never use the Confessional stall. *Tyler is the first person in a relationship to be voted off in the entire series. *When Tyler is voted off, Chris, Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette taunt him with chicken puns (which became increasingly unrelated to chickens) until it's not funny anymore and Courtney tells them to shut up. **The strange part being that Bridgette is generally a nice person and not the type to make fun of someone who doesn't deserve it, but she may have just been so relieved she wasn't voted off that she was trying to not get on anybody's nerves on the island, while Courtney is later revealed to hate Tyler and tries to kill him for no apparent reason. *Tyler seems to be right-handed. *In Phobia Factor, Tyler has to face his fear of chickens three times. **That morning, Chef prepares a "special meal" for Tyler: chicken. Tyler eats this, however it was not part of the challenge. *Tyler has to confront his fear of chickens during the challenge and fails, which results in his elimination. *After boarding the Boat of Losers, the boat is full of chickens waiting for him. This was not part of any challenge, however, and was set up by Chris and Chef just for fun. **Tyler's fear of chickens is somewhat humorous, yet at the same time odd (although a traumatic childhood experience of which we have yet to hear could be an explanation). *He is one of three characters to have brown eyes, the others being LeShawna and Noah. *Tyler is the only person (other than Katie and Sadie) not mentioned as a flawed or a sane camper by Gwen. *Tyler, along with Ezekiel, Justin, and Katie never wore a deer costume/hunter outfit. *Tyler is the only camper to wear a headband. *Tyler is the last character alphabetically. *Tyler along with Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Noah and Trent are the only campers not to show a form of nudity. *Tyler and Ezekiel are the only characters who didn't say anything in TDA, Cody speak in The Aftermath: I, And Noah talks briefly in the last episode *Tyler will compete in Total Drama, the Musical where he will probally be more focused on, due to appearing in numerous clips in the trailer. http:// *Lindsay-Tyler Relationship *Chicken http:// http://